Entre elle et moi (UA)
by KeiraAlexander
Summary: Jane a 15 ans; elle est sans repère, sans maison ni bonne fréquentation. Maura est blessée par la vie et plus âgée, et est professeur de mathématiques au lycée. A la suite de son arrestation, Jane est obligée de fréquenter ce même lycée. Est-il possible que l'amour frappe à leur porte si tous les en empêchent? Vont- elles enfin avoir accès au bonheur ?#Rizzles maybe! Venez lire ;)


**Bonjour à tous :D**

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Mais bon, à cause de mes problèmes, je ne passe plus vraiment de temps devant mon ordi j'écris sur toutes les surfaces accessibles en attentant de retrouver mes habitudes ordinateuresque *rouge de honte* ça se dit, non ? :p**

**Alors voilà une fiction OS (un peu longue, certes) sur du Rizzles, pour vous, chers amis :) Le scénario est on- ne- peut- plus- simple, dans un UA : Jane est ado, Maura adulte; vont- elles réussir à s'aimer en sachant que tous les en empêchent ?**

**Le rating est K+ en raison des paroles « fort délicates » (hum hum) que notre chère Jane peut avoir parfois :p Que parfois, n'est- ce pas ? x)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, peut- être un jour ? *croise les doigts***

**Dans cette histoire: ****Dean est juge aux applications des peines; ****la directrice est Sœur Winifred; ; Maura est professeur et Casey policier. Les parents de Jane et ses deux frères (Frankie et Tommy) sont morts. (désolée...)**

**Bonne lecture, et reviews, s'il- vous- plaît ;)**

* * *

\- Jane ?  
Je rumine dans mes pensées depuis 2heures. Le tribunal de Grande Instance m'a condamnée à une peine forcée, sans quoi je devrais aller en prison.  
Être lycéenne et décrocher mon diplôme.  
Sérieusement?  
Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande quelles mouches les ont piqués !  
Moi? Maintenant ? À l'école ? Sérieusement ?  
J'en aurai été tout à fait capable, si... J'ai eu mon brevet haut la main, je comprenais toutes les notions, même les plus compliquées, mais ma vie a pris un tournant que je ne pouvais contrôler moi-même.  
Et voilà que je me retrouve ici, dans un lycée de bourges à faire semblant que je m'y plais.  
Ma vie reste ma vie, et ma maison un carton!  
Qu'est- ce qu'ils vont croire? Que me mettre dans une classe entourée de fayots va effacer ce que j'ai fait et que mes parents sont morts?  
\- Jane ?  
Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'appelle, la jaugeant avec un air de mépris. Elle ne se laisse pas abattre et me tend la main.  
\- Bonjour Jane, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
Son visage est magnifique, ses lunettes bleues encerclent ses yeux noisette aguicheurs et son apparence est divine.  
\- 'Jour.  
\- Le juge Dean m'a prévenue de ta venue.  
\- Parfait! Maintenant dites- lui que j'ai été une élève exceptionnelle et laissez- moi retourner là où j'habite.  
\- Dans la rue.  
\- Je... Non, j'ai...  
Elle me touche le bras, en signe de réconfort, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir ressenti une sorte de décharge électrique à son contact.  
\- Je suis au courant de tout, Jane.  
\- Génial! Mais n'essayez pas d'être celle qui va sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.  
J'allume une cigarette, alors que nous sommes dans le couloir, au deuxième étage.  
\- Jane, tu ne dois pas fumer ici.  
\- J'en ai envie.  
\- Laisse- moi t'aider, ok ?  
\- Mais à qui ai- je l'honneur?  
\- Maura. Maura Isles.  
Son nom remonte en moi un flot de souvenir. Je me souviens que mon père m'avait parlé d'elle. Une de ses collègues à la vie tragique.  
\- Surtout, ne commencez pas à me dire que vous connaissiez mon père et que c'était un homme merveilleux et que vous êtes désolée pour ma mère et mes frères, cela non plus ne vaut pas la peine.  
\- Si tu veux. Mais si un jour tu le veux, je serai là !  
\- Je ne veux rien vous devoir.  
Je m'approche d'elle, considérablement, et lui souffle un rond de fumée à côté d'elle.  
\- Et il vaut mieux ne rien me devoir non plus. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme le reste de ce lycée. Je ne suis une de ses petites qui a besoin de cinquante personnes autour d'elle pour vivre. La preuve, les seuls qui étaient à mes côtés sont morts. J'ai besoin de ce qu'une fille de mon âge ne devrait avoir besoin, et j'ai fait ce qu'aucun autre n'a fait ici.  
Je sens qu'une lueur de tristesse traverse son regard, comme si mon refus la blessait.  
\- Mais merci comme même.  
\- Je t'en prie. Je serai là, si tu as besoin de moi.

**OOOOOOOO**

Les jours suivants, j'ai appris à jongler entre drogue et école, rue et lycée. J'ai appris à dormir les yeux ouverts et à observer les yeux fermés. J'ai appris à l'aimer, sans qu'elle le sache, puis en étant plus expressive; le regard explosif et les attentions particulières.  
\- Jane ? Tu veux faire comme les autres et travailler?  
Je l'observe, de haut en bas, lui souriant expressément.  
\- J'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionnant à faire.  
Comme à chaque fois, elle m'engueule sans vraiment le faire, je continue et finis donc mon heure soit chez la directrice ou chez le Censeur. Comme à chaque fois, je vois dans son regard qu'elle en est obligée, qu'elle n'aime pas le faire, mais j'en profite en rentrant en cours.  
\- Jane, j'espère sincèrement que tu resteras en cours, aujourd'hui.  
\- J'aimerai mieux être autre part, avec vous.  
Les joues en feux, elle se retourne pour observer que personne n'ait entendu.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais être discrète.  
Je glisse mon doigt sur son bureau, en la fixant, puis je retourne à ma place, observant toujours.  
\- ... Et très rapide.

**OOOOOOOO**

J'entre dans le bureau de la directrice, la colère dans le regard. Je claque la porte et m'adosse contre cette dernière, les mains dans les poches.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, jeune fille.  
\- 'Jour.  
\- On dit "bonjour, Madame"!  
\- 'Jour, 'Dame.  
\- Qu'est- ce que tu cherches, au juste?  
\- Une clope, mais j'ai dû tirer la dernière tout à l'heure.  
\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton!  
\- Je ne vous ai pas parlé mal, au contraire. Vous êtes simplement trop énervée contre moi pour le comprendre.  
\- Tu n'as absolument aucun pouvoir de m'énerver.  
\- Au contraire, là encore. Cette horrible ride sur votre front et vos yeux injectés de sang pourri me prouvent le contraire.  
\- Cesse d'être insolente !  
\- Cessez de me convoquer dans votre bureau pourri pour ce qui restera à jamais une utopie, M'dame.  
J'allume enfin une cigarette, espérant que la nicotine m'aidera à me calmer. Son air de vieille révoltée s'accentue; ça y est, le vrai jeu commence.  
\- En trente-cinq ans de carrière, je n'ai...  
\- Minimum soixante- quinze, vous avez vu votre tronche! Vous êtes tellement vieille que vous réussissez à vous péter des os sans bouger le cul de votre chaise!  
\- ... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi, Jane. Tant de capacités...  
Allez, que je te balance un petit compliment absolument pas pensé!  
\- ... Gâchées par tant d'inintérêt.  
Et une remarque assassine!  
\- Tes parents seront déçus de ton comportement.  
\- Je vous interdis de parler pour eux.  
\- Ah, c'est vrai... Ils sont morts. Ils ne peuvent plus parler!  
Son rire gras de vieille truie m'exaspère à un tel point que je blanchis mes phalanges en les compressant dans ma poche pour gérer ma colère.  
\- Je me disais, vu votre corpulence, vous n'êtes pas capable de sortir quelque chose de fin.  
\- Trêve d'insolence!  
\- Trêve d'emmerde, alors!  
\- Ils seront déçus par ton comportement et c'est de mon devoir, en tant que directrice de ce lycée, de te remettre dans le droit chemin que nous a dicté notre Saint- Père.  
Et que je te rappelle mon "soit- disant" autorité!  
\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes une vieille fille, en fait. 'Faut pas se leurrer.  
\- Jane! Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter!  
\- 'S'énervez pas comme ça, vous allez faire un infarctus!  
\- Maura m'a mise au courant de ton comportement, surtout durant ses cours de mathématiques. Il est de mon devoir, en...  
\- En tant que directrice de cet établissement", je suis au courant. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai toujours pas Alzheimer.  
\- ...De te demander de...  
\- Plutôt de m'obliger.  
\- ... De te convier à arrêter ce comportement avec ton professeur.  
\- M'en fout.  
\- Il faut que tu lui laisse reprendre sa place de professeur, Jane. Tu vas devoir apprendre que déranger les cours et tes camarades ne sera pas accepté plus longtemps, et que tes actes auront des répercussions sur ton avenir.  
\- M'intéresse pas.  
\- Jeune fille, il est de ton devoir de la traiter avec respect et comme un adulte.  
\- Z'inquiètez pas, je la traiterais comme telle, quand nous serons au...  
\- Jane ! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis!  
Elle s'approche de moi, me pousse et ouvre la porte.  
\- Et si je ne veux pas?  
Elle se retourne, estomaquée par la question. Je lui souffle un rond de fumée sur le visage.  
\- Alors je te détruirai, jeune fille. Tu n'auras jamais ce que tu souhaites, et elle ne sera jamais heureuse. Ce que tu désires ?  
Nos regards s'affrontent, à qui va perdre le premier. Je la fixe, plongeant mon regard dans des yeux que je redoute depuis longtemps, par parce que la peur me prend à leurs vues, simplement parce que je sais que même si je gagne cette victoire, ça ne sera jamais la bataille que je remporterais.  
\- Je ne pense pas, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que cette image de dure à cuire n'est pas ta vraie nature. Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ! Tu l'aimes tellement que tu préfères le cacher que de briser sa vie!  
Je baisse les yeux. Elle a gagné.  
\- Tu l'aimes tellement que tu préfères être exclue que de la voir démissionner ou se faire virer!  
J'éteins ma cigarette dans son pot de fleurs et fourre mes deux mains dans mes poches.  
\- J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de te trainer en laisse, ma petite. Un seul faux pas, une seule action déplacée entre vous deux et Maura souffrira.  
\- Vous n'en êtes pas capable.  
\- Qui croît- tu qui à virer ton père de cette école après ta naissance? Qui croît- tu avoir envoyé ta mère, lorsqu'elle allait accoucher de tes défunts petits frères dans l'hôpital Saint- Joseph, fermé pour rénovation?  
\- Vous n'êtes qu'une...  
\- Attention, ma jolie! Un seul faux pas, une seule action déplacée entre vous deux et Maura souffrira.  
\- Pétasse!  
\- Na na, ma petite. C'est là que tu te trompes. Je suis bien au- dessus de ça.  
Je quitte son bureau, évacuée par ses rires désobligeants.  
Je croise Maura, portable à l'oreille. Winifred l'avait appelée avant mon entrée dans son bureau, sans raccrocher pendant notre conversation.  
\- Jane, tu...  
\- Vous avez tout entendu, n'est- ce pas... Elle... Elle vous a obligé à entendre... Vous...  
\- Jane, je dois te parler.  
Je la dépasse, et pousse les portes battantes qui se referment après mon passage. Je me réfugie devant ma classe, et m'allume ma dernière cigarette avant le prochain cours.  
J'entends des pas se rapprocher mais les larmes, qui dévalent sur mes joues, me donnent un motif pour ne pas observer l'arrivant.  
De toutes manières, je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir à qui ils appartiennent.  
\- Je vais commencer à croire que c'est vous qui ne voulez plus me quittez.  
Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, contre le mur, observant les volutes de fumée qui s'échappent de ma cigarette.  
\- Tout ce que tu as dit, tu... Tu le pensais vraiment?  
\- Quand je l'ai traitée de "pétasse" ? Oui, bien sûr.  
Elle m'observe, et nous éclatons de rire en harmonie.  
\- Jane, ne dit pas ça, elle est... Elle est...  
\- 'Essayez pas d'trouver quelque chose de bien chez elle.  
\- J'avoue que c'est difficile, mais ni toi ni moi n'avons le droit de dire cela.  
\- Ça lui donnera une raison de me virer.  
\- Mais je ne le veux pas!  
\- Vous seriez débarrassée.  
\- Jane... Ne pense pas que je désire ton exclusion, c'est juste que...  
\- Que ?  
Je lui tends la cigarette et elle tire une bouffée, avant de me la retendre.  
\- Est- ce que ce qu'a dit Mme Winifred est vrai ?  
La sonnerie retentit, signe que notre conversation va prendre fin.  
\- Jane ?  
Les premiers élèves apparaissent au bout du couloir, Maura me fait éteindre ma cigarette et ouvre la classe; je ne me lève pas, préférant préserver ma facette de "m'enfoutiste".  
\- Jane? Tu entres en classe ou tu préfères aller directement dans le bureau de la directrice?  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tout ce qu'elle supposait. C'est la vérité.  
Je vois dans son regard une lueur de surprise, un éclat de tristesse et une étincelle de joie contrastés. Une larme dévale sur sa joue et elle doit sûrement voir mon visage se décomposer de la rendre ainsi.  
\- Jane, tu vas m'accompagner chez le Censeur.  
Sa voix est tremblante, mais elle doit faire figure d'autorité devant les autres élèves.  
Je me lève et prends mon sac, décidée à avoir une conversation avec elle sur le chemin.  
\- Laisse tes affaires en classe, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne seras pas trop collée, cette fois-ci.  
\- Vous n'avez qu'à pas m'envoyer le voir.  
\- Suis- moi.  
Elle passe la tête par l'encadrure de la porte et sourit aux élèves qui attendent, silencieusement, son cours.  
\- Faites les exercices de la page 51, je reviens tout de suite.  
Nous marchons côte à côte, sans nous parler, jusqu'à bifurquer dans un couloir parallèle. Je m'arrête et elle est met une seconde à le voir.  
\- Et vous?  
\- Pardon?  
\- Vous en pensez quoi?  
\- Jane, je...  
\- Une phrase. Trois petits mots.  
\- Jane, ce n'est pas...  
\- Vous en crevée d'envie mais la foutue morale à la con qui règne dans cette établissement vous en empêche, alors vous préférez être triste que comblée !  
\- Jane, même si... Même si je... Je n'ai pas le droit... Je suis une adulte, et tu es encore qu'une enfant!  
\- J'ai été déclarée majeure après la mort de mes parents.  
\- Ce n'est pas moralement juste !  
\- Qui s'importe encore un peu de ça ?  
\- Jane, ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficiles!  
Je m'approche d'elle, si près qu'elle est désormais contre le mur.  
\- Maura, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu le veux... Je le sens. Et je le veux! Je m'enfiche de devoir vivre dans un carton ou devenir poubélière si je peux t'aimer au grand jour!  
\- Tu ferais ça?  
\- Et tellement plus! Maura, dit- le moi... Je t'en prie...!  
\- Je... Je t... Je ne peux pas...  
\- Alors dis- moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Dis- moi que tu n'aimes pas que je te regarde et que je te souris ! Dis- moi que tu ne supportes pas ma présence !  
\- Je... Peux... Je ne peux...  
La directrice arrive, derrière mon dos; je ne la vois pas, et ne comprend pas l'incapacité que Maura a de me répondre. Elle sait qu'elle n'a plus le choix ; elle sait que cette relation égayerait sa vie et la rendrait heureuse, mais le regard noir que lui envoie la directrice pour lui rappeler la petite conversation, laquelle elle avait écoutée précédemment, la ramène à la réalité et à ce que doit être sa vie.  
\- Jane... Jane, je suis...  
\- Non, Maura ! Me fait pas ça... Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas!  
Une larme, une seule, entraîne les autres sur ses joues, s'écoulant de ses yeux baissés.  
\- Après tout ça, tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne peux pas me dire que ce n'était que du vent!  
Je tends, dans un geste désespéré, la main vers elle.  
\- Jane, à partir de maintenant, je te demanderai de quitter ma classe ou de changer de comportement. Je suis ton professeur, et je n'accepterai aucun geste ou parole déplacée de ta part.  
\- Maura, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !  
Je craque, à mon tour, face à ses paroles que je sais obligées et fausses.  
\- Jane, je suis désolée... Je... Je n'ai pas le choix...  
Je me dirige vers le couloir, situé à ma gauche. Dans la réverbération sur les portes en verres, je vois Maura, à terre, en larmes et à la merci paroles assassines de Mme Winifred. Je veux mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus.  
Je m'enfuis dans ce couloir froid et long, sombre et impersonnel, sans elle. Sans Maura à mes côtés.

**OOOOOOOO**

Trois mois plus tard...

Je marche, difficilement, dans une allée sombre et dénuée de vie. M'aidant des murs comme béquilles, l'esprit beaucoup trop embrumé par l'alcool et la cocaïne que j'ai consommés plus tôt, le visage battu et le corps meurtri, je tente d'avancer pour trouver un endroit où dormir, sans me faire contrôler ou arrêter par les flics.  
Le soir, lorsque je ferme les yeux et que je m'endors, je revois tous les moments que j'ai passés avec elle. Je ne vais pas tenir le discours du "j'aurai été mieux avec elle" ou la très célèbre "je suis en dépression", mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que son absence m'ait fait grand bien.  
En trois mois, j'ai détruit ma vie; et si elle ne se finie pas bientôt, elle sera noire à tout jamais.  
Ce soir, j'ai de la chance: les policiers s'occupent de la mise en place des cordons de sécurité pour le Marathon. Je pourrais dormir sur les marches d'un building sans me faire déranger.  
Je ferme les yeux, visage levé vers le ciel, et je repense à elle.  
"- Vous ne savez pas combien c'est difficile de se savoir inutile aux yeux de tous et pourtant quémandeuse de tant d'attention...  
\- Jane, ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est pas la vérité, et tu dois le comprendre!  
\- Je ne suis nécessaire pour personne.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai!  
\- Je n'ai jamais été capable d'aider l'autre, et ça ne changera jamais.  
\- Jane, jure- moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises!  
\- À quoi bon vous le promettre? La vie sera bien meilleure sans moi.  
\- Appelle- moi, dès que tu sens que tu vas faire quelque chose de... D'horrible, accord?  
\- Appelez- moi quand vous aurez besoin de moi. Je vous dois assez de choses pour devoir vouloir vous aider.  
\- Tu ne me dois rien, Jane. Seulement, tu es trop jeune et bien trop importante pour tellement de personne pour disparaitre, Jane."  
"Trop importante pour tellement de personnes".  
J'ai beau chercher depuis des mois, mais je ne vois toujours pas pour qui. Je n'ai ni famille, ni amis, ni visiteurs, et la seule personne que j'aime et qui m'aime est dans l'incapacité de le faire.  
Depuis ces longs jours de désespoir, j'essaye quand je le peux de gCaseyr des informations sur le lycée, sur elle, surtout. Les nouvelles me brisent le cœur bien qu'elles me rassurent quelque peu. Maura est toujours à Jeanne d'Arc, mais son état et son moral chute à mesure que les jours passent. D'après certains, c'est à cause d'un problème familial, pour d'autres, une déprime passagère. N'étais- je seulement cela pour elle? Qu'un... Un quoi d'ailleurs? Avant nous eut vraiment quelque chose?  
Je mets mon bras derrière ma tête, et remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine; la nuit va être rude. Le vent frais refroidi l'air et la neige gèle mon visage. Alors que je m'endors ici, à même le ciment brut et froid, je pense à tous ces chanceux qui ont encore un abri et une famille, ceux qui peuvent aimer et être aimé sans qu'une personne ne les empêche en détruisant leur bonheur et leur vie.  
Je sens les premiers souvenirs de ma cuite et de la bataille d'hier lorsque mes yeux sont aveuglés par la Soleil qui se lève. Ma tête me martyrise, et je ressens une violente douleur au ventre lorsque je me redresse. Je passe ma main dessus et ma tête heurte le sol après l'irradiation de la douleur qui me traverse de part en part. Le sang s'écoule de ma plaie, funeste souvenir de l'altercation de la veille. Je sens mes forces me lâcher, je ferme alors les yeux et tente de respirer pour me calmer, et surtout canaliser ma douleur.  
J'estime que l'entaille est profonde, en vue des filets de sang qui s'écoulent de ma plaie. Je rassemble mes dernières forces et je me redresse, d'abord sur les genoux puis complètement debout.  
L'école n'est qu'à deux pâtés de maison, je décide d'y aller.  
Il faut que je la voie.  
Nous sommes mardi, ils commencent donc par maths. Les cours débutent à 7h55, j'ai donc le temps de marcher jusqu'au lycée, mon état ne me permettant pas de courir.  
J'arrive, difficilement, à hisser les marches à l'intérieur du lycée, m'étant faite passée pour une lycéenne à l'accueil. Mon écharpe nouée autour de mon flanc maintient une pression constante sur la blessure et empêche le sang de s'écouler; la couleur cramoisie qu'a prise mon châle me prouve cependant le contraire.  
J'arrive enfin au deuxième étage, ils sont tous déjà entrer en classe. Je m'arrête aux toilettes de cet étage, et m'observe dans le miroir. Les cernes habillent mon regard, le sang séché colore mon visage. Mes traits se sont affinés, si bien que je nage dans mes habits tachés par l'hémoglobine.  
Une quinte de toux me surprend, découlant à mes traits teintés de souffrance. Je crache du sang dans l'évier et m'asperge d'eau pour me nettoyer un peu. Je sors des toilettes et finis mon périple devant la classe. J'entends sa voix derrière la porte, et je souris devant le flot de souvenirs qui m'assaille. J'y suis arrivée, enfin!  
J'inspire un bol d'air frais, décidant enfin d'entrer, mais la douleur se fait trop importante et je tombe à terre, achevée par la douleur.  
Je réunis mes forces et me relève, je ne peux abandonner maintenant. Je pousse la porte, tout le monde m'observe.  
Elle est là.  
Elle me sourit, je suis enfin revenue.  
Je m'aide de la porte pour entrer dans la classe, mes jambes étant devenues bien trop faible pour me tenir jusqu'au bout.  
J'avance jusqu'à son bureau, où elle m'attend.  
Nous nous sourions, nous sommes enfin réunies.  
Son regard parcourt mon corps, observant ce que je suis devenue. Il s'arrête sur l'écharpe, et sur l'auréole de sang qui s'est formée autour. Je sens que mes jambes me lâchent, mais je me retiens à une table. Je tombe à terre, puis dans ses bras, lorsqu'ils viennent me bercer.  
\- Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant, Jane! Je t'en prie! Reste avec moi!  
Une élève se lève et s'approche de nous, l'air inquiet.  
\- Madame, que pouvons- nous faire? Il ne faut pas que la directrice la voit!  
\- Trouve quelqu'un qui a un médecin dans sa famille et demande- lui de venir, en omettant que c'est pour une urgence. Je vais déplacer Jane dans une des petites pièces du quatrième.  
\- "Kuriba"?  
\- Oui. Pendant ce temps, faites vos devoirs, mais ne vous faites pas remarquer. Si le censeur ou la directrice viennent, dites- leur que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je suis partie.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Merci, les enfants.  
Je pose mon bras derrière sa nuque, et elle m'aide à me lever. J'étouffe un cri de douleur dans son coup lorsque je rouvre ma plaie en me levant. Nous traversons la classe, du bureau à la porte, et nous sortons dans le couloir, direction l'ascenseur qui nous emmène au quatrième, en salle "Kuriba", une petite pièce dotée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils.  
Maura m'allonge sur celui-ci, et s'agenouille en face de moi; elle me prend la main et pose l'autre sur mon front.  
\- Tu as de la fièvre, Jane.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je vais bien.  
Elle plonge ses yeux noisette dans les miens, pour déceler le mensonge dans mes paroles.  
\- Jane...  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Comment t'es- tu fais ça ?  
\- Maura, je vais bi...  
Elle s'approche de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains encerclent mon visage et elle parsème mes égratignures de baisers.  
\- Tu es magnifique.  
\- Ne dit pas ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire une beauté !  
\- Tu m'as manquée... Je... Pardon de n'être jamais venue te voir.  
Je l'embrasse à mon tour, et me love contre elle sur le canapé.  
\- J'ai préféré que tu ne sois pas venue, c'était... Je n'aurai pas voulu te mettre en danger.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je...  
La douleur m'assaille un dernier pic de souffrance, comme pour me rappeler sa présence. Je me cramponne à son cou et pleure silencieusement contre son coup.  
\- Jane, tiens le coup, il... Il va venir.  
\- Je... T... Je suis... désolée... Maura... Je... t'aime...  
\- Reste avec moi!  
Je ferme les yeux, desserrant mon emprise sur elle. J'entends vaguement des sons sans en comprendre le sens. Je perçois qu'elle me parle sans saisir ses paroles. Seulement son dernier mot, avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots elle aussi.  
"Je t'aime".  
\- U... Une... Phrase... Tr... Trois... Mo... Mots...  
\- Et je suis à toi, ma puce, alors reste...! Reste avec moi!  
Il suffirait de presque rien, seulement une once de force supplémentaire pour que je puisse me battre et remporter la victoire; pour que je puisse me réveiller et rester avec elle.  
Il suffirait de presque rien.  
Presque rien.  
Seulement de la vie.

**OOOOOOOO**

J'ouvre les yeux, péniblement. Tout est imprécis et flou. Je devine les choses sans en percevoir les formes exactes. Tout est blanc. Un blanc froid, impersonnel.  
C'est sûrement pas le paradis, ici.  
La lumière est jaunâtre, comme tamisée.  
Les enfers?  
C'est bien trop calme, bien qu'il règne parfois une agitation silencieuse.  
Un stade de semi- inconscience?  
Je devine une porte, sur la gauche, derrière laquelle passent constamment des bruits de pas et des ombres étranges.  
Comme pressées.  
Un rite de passage avant la mort?  
Je suis portant allongée, et je sens une pression constante sur mon index gauche.  
Un tensiomètre.  
Où suis- je?  
L'hôpital?  
Pourquoi ne vois- je plus rien ?  
Où est Maura?  
J'essaye de me tourner, pour observer la pièce, bien que mes yeux ne me l'empêchent.  
Il y a quelqu'un.  
Je veux parler mais je n'y parviens pas.  
Qui est- ce ?  
Je sens la douleur qui m'assaille quand je bouge dans le lit. Je vois la personne s'approcher et mettre sa main sur mon front.  
\- Hey, bonjour ma puce!  
\- S... S... Sa...  
Aucun son ne parvient à sortir, ma gorge reste comme obstruée.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Les médecins ont dit que tu aurais du mal à parler, au début.  
\- P... P... Po...  
\- Tu... Ton opération a été rude... J'ai eu très peur que...  
J'attrape sa main et je l'embrasse, ancrant mon regard embrumé par les anesthésiques dans le sien.  
\- J... J... S... S... L... L... M... M...  
\- Je le sais, ma puce. Je t'ai attendue.  
\- C... C... De... T... T...  
\- Deux jours... J'ai posé des congés pour être à tes côtés.  
\- M... M...  
\- Service, Jane. Mais ne te fatigue pas, d'accord?  
\- O... O...  
\- Repose- toi. Je reste là.  
\- J... T... A...  
Est- ce que tout n'était qu'un rêve ? Est- ce que son baiser n'était qu'une invention de mon esprit?  
\- Moi aussi, ma chérie. Ferme les yeux.  
Elle se lève et vient m'embrasser, d'abord sur le front, puis sur les lèvres. Je souris à travers le voile qui s'opère devant mon regard, une seconde dose de morphine s'écoule en moi. Je ferme les yeux et serre sa main dans la mienne en m'endormant.  
\- Dors, ma puce. Demain sera un autre jour.

**OOOOOOOO**

\- Tu es prête?  
\- Oui.  
Maura ouvre la porte et se tient à côté, portant ma valise. Je fais rouler mon fauteuil jusqu'à elle et inspire un bol d'air frais, qui purifie mes poumons.  
Je suis restée deux mois à l'hôpital, mon état de santé déplorable nécessitant une constante attention. Maura est restée tout le temps à mes côtés, et je suis persuadée que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai survécu.  
Je l'incite à s'assoir sur mes genoux, pour entrer en même temps chez elle. C'est la première fois que je vois l'intérieur d'une maison depuis des mois, voire des années.  
Elle m'a proposé de vivre chez elle, d'abord le temps que je reprenne des forces, puis tout simplement pour la vie entière. Je sais que nous devrons parler, de ça, de nous, mais je prends cœur à le rendre compte de la chance que j'ai de l'avoir.  
Je profite de chaque rire, de chaque sourire auquel j'ai le bonheur d'assister, parce que je sais que la vie est fragile et éphémère. Je sais que c'est une histoire atypique mais je remercie chaque jour le Ciel pour la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, pour notre premier baiser et nos premières paroles.  
Sa maison est magnifique, mais je reste en émerveillement devant le merveilleux air de joie qui se peint sur son visage. Elle est tellement belle qu'il me prend de l'embrasser encore et encore, au milieu du salon.  
Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir accès à son cœur, à sa vie, à ce qu'elle est vraiment. Je suis tellement heureuse de ma connaitre et de l'aimer, surtout.  
\- Ça te plaît?  
\- C'est merveilleux, et toi, tu es...  
\- Je suis?  
\- Magnifiquement géniale et merveilleusement belle.  
\- Tellement que ça ?  
\- Bien plus!  
Je l'embrasse, elle en profite pour lover sa tête au creux de mon cou.  
\- Tu sais ce que je veux faire?  
\- Hum... Bosser des maths?  
\- Presque. Tu as raison avec qui, mais pas quoi!  
Je lui souris, et l'embrasse encore, riant aux éclats entre chaque baiser.  
\- Tu veux bien me montrer? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir saisi la notion.  
\- Quel comble, madame Isles, pour un professeur!  
\- Je ne maîtrise peut- être pas cet art, mademoiselle!  
\- Tout ce que vous faites est déjà merveilleux, alors laissez- moi vous apprendre!  
\- J'espère être une bonne élève !  
Je la sers dans mes bras, humant sa délicieuse odeur de cerise.  
\- Je suis déjà tellement heureuse d'être avec toi, Maura.

**OOOOOOOO**

Nous retombons, essoufflées, sur le matelas mouillés de nos ébats, l'une contre l'autre. Je continue de l'embrasser, pendant que nous riions toutes deux aux éclats, repensant à combien c'était dur pour moi de monter à l'étage.  
\- Il ne faudrait pas que tu te fatigues trop dès les premiers jours, Jane !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai lu que ça accélérait mon rétablissement. Et puis si c'est avec toi, que demander de plus?  
Je me love contre elle qui remonte la couverture jusqu'à nos épaules.  
\- Pourquoi moi?  
\- De quoi?  
\- Pourquoi moi, Jane ?  
\- Justement pour ça. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, cette magnifique professeur de maths aux magnifiques yeux noisette, au sourire resplendissant, à la vie pas facile et aux éclats de rire épanouissant. Je t'aime pour ta capacité à toujours vouloir aider les autres et à m'aimer moi, à vivre et à respirer sans jamais t'arrêter, parce que sans cela, je mourrai à mon tour. Je t'aime de haut en bas, de la tête au pied, d'un bras à l'autre. Je t'aime toi, et toutes les magnifiques choses que tu représentes, Maura Isles.  
\- C'est magnifique, Jane.  
\- C'est parce que je t'aime!  
Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux, allongée contre elle. Elle m'enveloppe de ses bras, et pose sa tête sur la mienne, déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.  
\- Merci, ma puce.

**OOOOOOOO**

\- Jane ! Jane!  
J'ouvre enfin les yeux, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de pleurer. Je suis sortie, hier soir, régler les derniers problèmes en rapport avec ma vie d'avant, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas sortie indemne de cette bataille. Je le sais, mon état empire et j'en ai conscience. Mon front perle de sueur et ma température est élevée, mon santé est déplorable et mon moral a chuté.  
Maura essaye tant bien que mal de me faire réagir, mais mes larmes la renseignent sur ma souffrance.  
\- Garde les yeux ouverts, ma chérie. Le médecin va bientôt arriver.  
\- Pe... Pe... Peut... Pa... Pa... Pas...  
\- Si, ma puce. Tu es forte, tu vas réussir. Tu... Fais- le pour moi, ma chérie.  
\- Je... Je... Su... Suis... Dé... Désolée...  
\- Ne dit pas ça, Jane! Tu ne vas pas partir, tu m'entends? Reste, je t'en supplie! Ne me quitte pas!  
Je n'ai plus la force de parler, alors je la regarde, impuissante, à pleurer dans mes bras. Sa tristesse me broyé le cœur et si j'en avais le courage, je la prendrais dans mes bras.  
Ils ont roués mon corps de coups et marqués ma peau à vif, lacérant chaque centimètre avec leurs lames aiguisées. Je les quittai et ils ne pouvaient pas l'accepter, si bien que je risque de ma quitter elle, maintenant.  
\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et tu le sais, Jane ! Ne me quitte pas alors que je viens de t'ouvrir mon cœur!  
\- J... Je... T... T'aime...  
Je ferme les yeux, inspirant une dernière bouffée d'air brûlant mes poumons au passage.  
Maura tombe dans mes bras, mais je ne ressens plus rien.  
Alors c'est comme ça que ça doit se finir? C'est ainsi que ça a été écrit?  
J'ouvre les yeux mais elle n'est plus sur moi. Je les rouvre mais ça n'a rien changé.  
Que s'est- il passé ?  
\- Maura?  
J'entends un léger bruit, comme une couverture qu'on bouge; comme un mouvement d'un corps endormi.  
\- Maura, t'es là ?  
Je me redresse sur les coudes et observe la chambre. Elle est différente : le bleu a remplacé l'orange, le brun le jaune. Le lit est plus grand, plus spacieux; des habits jonchent aux pieds de celui- ci.  
Je sens un mouvement, perceptible, contre ma cuisse, mais la peur me paralise et je n'ose regarder ce qui s'y cache.  
Je ferme les yeux et réfléchis, adossé à la chambranle du lit. Que c'est- il passé ?  
Je me lève enfin du lit et mets du temps avant de parvenir à tenir debout. Ma respiration est saccadée par le stress que me cause cette nouveauté.  
Je me baisse et inspecte les habits; n'étant qu'en shorty et soutien- gorge, je présume qu'un des deux ensemble est à moi, même si je ne le reconnais pas. L'autre aussi est inconnu à mes yeux; il est masculin.  
Où est Maura? Pourquoi n'y- a- t- il pas ses affaires? Pourquoi sont- elles celles d'un homme ?  
Ma respiration devient critique, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'appuie sur la cage thoracique.  
Où est ma Maura ?  
J'inspecte alors mes mains, qui jusque-là tenaient les habits. Elles commencent à être ridées, comme usées par le temps qui passe.  
Mais si j'ai vieilli, alors Maura est... Oh mon Dieu !  
Et cet anneau, qui entoure fièrement mon doigt ? Que fait- il ici?  
Je trouve, attachée à mon cou, la bague préférée de Maura, celle qu'elle mettait tout le temps. "Mettait". Non. Ne me dites pas que... Ce n'est pas possible...!  
Je me retiens à la commode pour ne pas tomber. J'ai trop peur de l'ouvrir, angoissant à l'idée de voir ma transformation vestimentaire, je passe donc mon chemin. J'ouvre la porte, doucement, et pénètre dans le couloir. Je suis bien chez elle, alors pourquoi n'est- elle pas là ?  
Je passe devant une chambre d'enfant, dont la triste histoire m'avait été racontée par ma chérie, puis devant la salle de bain. Elle est embuée, signe qu'elle a été récemment utilisée. Je passe devant elle et me retrouve dans la cage d'escalier, d'où je sens une délicieuse odeur de pancakes.  
Maura doit être en train de cuisiner!  
Je descends, pieds nus, jusqu'à la cuisine, et étouffe un cri lorsque je vois un homme, en caleçon, tenir un bébé dans les bras et retourner une crêpe.  
Il contourne l'ilot pour me voir et me sourit, passant nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux humides.  
Il a dû utiliser la salle de bain le dernier.  
\- Qui êtes- vous? Que faîtes- vous dans ma cuisine? Où est Maura?  
J'attrape une poêle qui trainait sur le plan de travail et le menace avec, les yeux embrumés par les larmes qui menacent de couler.  
\- Qui êtes- vous?  
L'homme pose la spatule à côté de la gazinière et dépose et dépose le bébé dans son parc.  
\- Laisse- moi t'expliquer, ma chérie.  
Je ne reconnais ni sa voix, ni son accent allemand. Je relève la poêle, pour me défendre.  
\- Qui êtes- vous ? Où est Maura? Pourquoi êtes- vous dans ma cuisine ?  
J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi et je vois une jeune fille, de cinq ans environ, passer devant moi.  
\- Lui, c'est papa. 'Jour 'man.  
\- Que... Quoi? "Maman"? Il doit avoir une erreur!  
Je crie le nom de Maura dans toute la maison mais elle ne répond pas.  
\- Jane, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Laisse- moi t'expliquer.  
\- Qui êtes- vous?  
\- Je suis ton mari, Casey.  
\- Je ne suis pas mariée !  
Il descend le regard vers ma main, et je me rappelle de la bague.  
\- Ça ne veut rien dire.  
\- Tu t'appelles Jane Hale et tu es née le 20 mai 1999; tes deux parents ainsi que tes deux petits frères sont décédés dans un accident de voiture le 13 Mai 2002, laissant derrière eux et dans ma rue une petite Jane, qui vécut de ses vols et de ses délits. Le 2 Septembre 2015, après ton procès, tu es obligée de te rendre à l'école, où tu rencontres Maura Isles, avec laquelle tu as une relation jusqu'il y a huit ans, soit le 9 Août 2031.  
\- Quel jour sommes- nous? Où est- elle, maintenant? Pourquoi ne me rappelle- je de rien?  
\- Nous sommes le 11 Février 2039, Jane, et tu es sur ta 40ème année.  
\- 39 ans?  
Je m'assieds sur un des sièges du bar et essuie une larme solitaire qui dévale le long de ma joue.  
\- Nous sommes mariés depuis maintenant 7 ans, Jane.  
\- Où est Maura? Pourquoi ne nous sommes nous plus ensemble?  
\- Jane, depuis... Tu oublies chaque matin ta vie depuis maintenant 9ans, à cause de... C'est un SSPT.  
\- Lié à ?  
\- Maura est...  
\- Où est- elle?  
\- Maura est décédée il y a neuf ans lors d'un règlement de compte au sein d'un gang qui s'était retranché dans une banque.  
\- Pourquoi était- elle partie, ce jour- là ? Il y avait- il une raison ?  
\- Vous vous étiez disputées à propos de votre futur commun. Elle est partie en pleurs mais n'est jamais... rentrée à la maison.  
\- C'est de ma faute...!  
\- Depuis ce jour- là, chaque matin, tu te réveilles en ayant oublié ce que tu es devenu, comment et surtout pourquoi.  
\- Ai- je le choix de revenir en arrière et de changer mon destin ?  
\- On a toujours le choix quand on s'en donne les moyens.  
Je lui offre un souvenir, le premier depuis notre "rencontre".  
\- Mais toi? Et les enfants?  
\- Cette vie, si tu considères que ce n'est pas la tienne, ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Si tu choisis de retenir Maura, ce jour- là, nous ne nous rencontrerons jamais, et ni Malia ni Mia ne naitront.  
\- Elles ne m'en voudront pas?  
\- Depuis leur naissance, elles vivent avec une maman qui oublie qu'elles existent. Je ne pense pas qu'elles vont regretter.  
Je me lève et pose enfin la poêle; je m'approche de lui, doucement.  
\- Et toi?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu as ta vie à retrouver.  
Je le serre dans mes bras, pour le remercier.  
\- Comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ?  
\- J'ai élucidé le meurtre de Maura, et tu m'y as aidé.  
\- Que suis- je devenue ?  
\- Détective. La meilleure de la ville.  
\- À part toi, j'en suis sûre.  
Il hausse les épaules et nous nous mettons à rire, comme si cela eût été ma vie, comme si c'était mon destin.  
\- Va, va la rejoindre.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Rendors- toi et repense à ce moment.  
Je le prends dans mes bras une dernière fois et salue "mes deux filles", avant de remonter dans la chambre. Je repasse devant la chambre des filles et devant la salle de bain, puis je rentre dans la chambre. Je m'allonge, à la place même où je me suis réveillée ce matin.  
Casey entre dans la chambre et s'assoit à côté de moi, me tenant la main.  
\- Est- ce qu'on se reverra un jour?  
\- J'espère, mais pas dans les mêmes conditions. Je serai là si tu auras besoin de moi.  
\- Merci, Casey.  
Il vient m'embrasser sur le front et quitte la chambre, sans un bruit.  
\- Rendors- toi, Jane.

**OOOOOOOO**

Je me réveille, tout doucement, en me demandant si cela a vraiment marché. Je me questionne sur le fait de savoir si je suis capable de la retenir et de ne pas rejouer mon erreur une seconde fois. Pourquoi nous nous étions disputées, la dernière fois? Quand était- ce?  
Elle dort, lovée contre moi, et cette promiscuité, d'une part me rassure, mais m'inquiète à la fois. Comment une journée qui avait si bien commencée pouvait- elle se finir ainsi?  
Maura se repositionne et pose sa tête contre ma clavicule gauche. Son souffle, projeté contre mon cou, m'apaise et j'en profite pour passer mon bras gauche derrière elle, sur son dos, pour dessiner des cercles du bout de mes doigts.  
Elle bouge, dans son sommeil, comme si il eût été occupé par des pensées tristes.  
Je lui embrasse la tête et lui murmure "je t'aime", les lèvres contre le haut de son crâne, et je sens ses lèvres s'étirer contre mon cou.  
\- Moi aussi, Jane.  
Je parsème sa tête de baiser, m'aidant grâce à cela à patienter le temps qu'elle soit complètement réveillée.  
\- Maura?  
\- 'Ui... ?  
\- J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose.  
\- J't'écoute...  
\- D'important.  
Je sens sa tête se décoller de mon épaule et je plonge mes yeux dans son regard pour la rassurer.  
\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non, pas dans ce sens! Je voulais dire, dans mon rêve...  
Je la vois soulagée, replongeant sa tête au creux de mes omoplates.  
\- J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu, Jane.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime toujours !  
Je la serre contre moi et respire son odeur pour m'aider à continuer mon discours.  
\- Je disais, que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dans une sorte de rêve, parce que je ne sais même pas si je l'ai vraiment vécu ou pas; et cette personne était mon futur mari.  
\- Alors on ne sera pas toujours...?  
\- Pas parce qu'on s'est séparées, mais parce que tu... Je n'arrive même pas à lire, c'était si douloureux... J'avais 39 ans, dans mon rêve, et tu étais disparue depuis 9 ans. J'avais deux enfants, deux petites filles merveilleuses, et mon mari s'appelait Casey. Nous nous étions, apparemment, rencontré à cause de ta... "Apparemment", parce que chaque matin, j'oubliais ce que j'étais devenue, à cause d'une SSPT. Tu es partie, littéralement parlant, à cause d'une dispute que nous avons eue, à propos de notre futur. Tu t'es fait tuée dans un règlement de compte avec prise d'orgueil. J'étais tellement mal que tu ne sois pas là, que j'ai voulu immédiatement revenir à tes côtés. Alors, je ne vais pas te cacher que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, mais une chose est sûre, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, alors...  
Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers mon sac, duquel je sors un écrin de tissus. Je m'agenouille sur le lit, devant le regard émerveillé de Maura.  
\- Madame Maura Isles, voulez- vous me prendre pour épouse et me faire devenir la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre?  
Elle sort de sous la couette et vient m'embrasser, criant un énorme "oui, je le veux" entre nos baisers.  
Je ne sais pas quelles erreurs j'avais faites, quelles paroles j'avais prononcées, mais une chose était certaine, je n'aurai changé ce moment pour rien au monde, surtout pour un bonheur et une vie qui n'étaient pas les miens.  
Que demander de plus, qu'un futur heureux, comblé mais surtout ensemble?  
La vie, le bonheur et l'amour me sourit, aujourd'hui. Et il ne s'éteindra pour rien au monde, pour le reste de notre vie et à jamais.  
À jamais, entre elle et moi.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez- vous pensé ? :)**


End file.
